pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
SoYuNi Chorale's Debut Live + Divine Idol Challenge Live
Idols: Miyumi Koyuki, Honoka Yubinane, Nini Kaname Song: Start Dash Sensation Coords: Their brands' cyalume coords and Super Cyalume Coords 'Before Live' Miyumi, Honoka, and Nini is now on their positions at the coord change pedestals already has their pritickets (which is their cyalume coords) ready. 'Coord Change' Meganee: Please scan the right amount of your tickets. you may also scan each other's pritickets. (tickets now being scanned) Meganee: coord change start! Miyumi: Star's kiss Cyalume Coord! (poses) Honoka: Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord! (poses) Nini: PoppinFluff Cyalume Coord! (poses) 'Debut Live' (aura appears which looks like the aura of three combined) (Miyumi) Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation (all) zensokuryoku tsukamaete! (Miyumi) Atama no naka fukuramu image Katachi ni shitara sekai de hitori (Honoka) Atarashī watashi ni nareru Daisuki de sodatenakucha (Nini) Miraimuki no ima wo kimi ni miseru ne (Miyumi) Itsudatte kokoro ni hikaru taiyō (all) wasurenai no (START DASH!!) (All) Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete (Miyumi) Koko ga start line (All) Motto chigau sora ni aeru tokimeki yubisasu kanata (Nini) Hajimaru yume to (Sunny days) (Honoka) Hajimeru kiseki (Starry days) (Miyumi) Watashi wo matteiru (Dream comes true) (Walks the runway, gets to the center, poses) MAKING DRAMA, SWITCH ON!! (a making drama where honoka, miyumi, and nini is flying through the sky with baloon as they let go of it, they are falling as they hold hands. Both of them fall on a present box and starts to take off the box's ribbons and opens it revealing a rainbow as they slide on it and jumps on a trampoline as they are on the sky with the sun and the rainbow) MAGICAL COLORFUL PRESENTS FOR YOU!! CYALUME CHANGE!!! (cyalume changes into super cyalume coord) (Miyumi) Ima watashitachi ga kakenukeru mainichi mo natsukashiku naru no ka na (honoka/nini) Ganbatta bun dake tōku made ikou ne (All) Tachidomaranai yo (Nini) Miraimuki no ima wo kimi to hashirou (Honoka) Itsudatte, koko kara, atarashī yume (Miyumi) Doko ni datte ikeru yo! (START DASH!!) (All) Kyō ga umare kawaru sensation zensokuryoku tsukamaete (Miyumi) Koko ga start line Motto chigau sora ni aeru tokimeki yubisasu kanata Hajimaru yume to (Sunny days) Hajimeru kiseki (Starry days) Watashi wo matteiru (Dream comes true) Audience:......... (Cheers loud) Jewlie:...... (Suddenly goes to the skies as the stage went dark and a light is still on on top of the three, sending everyone and the three to the divine stage) Jewlie: MY NAME IS JEWLIE!! I SHOW THE PATH OF BECOMING A DIVINE IDOL!! COME! TO THE DIVINE STAGE!! DIVINE CHALLENGE LIVE!! SWITCH ON!!! (Appears and gives the cyalume tact to SoYuNi Chorale) CYALUME JEWEL MIC, DIVINE JEWEL! LET THE CHALLENGE COMMENCE!! TO BE A DIVINE IDOL!! SoYuNi: CLOSET WO AGETE! MABUSHI! MIRAI EH!! KAMII AIDORU DATTE! NANTE MISERU YO!! SMILE! READY PARADE KYO WA MOTTO DANCE!!! KAGAYAKU YO MUGEN NO RAINBOW!!! TOKIMEKI NO NEVERLAND!!! Jewlie: I bestow upon you a coord fit for a divine idol, you may take it from the closet!! (Everyone and SoYuNi Chorale is sent back from the stage) Category:Kami Challenge Live Category:Debut Live Category:Shows Category:Live Category:Aisaka15 Category:Miyumi~chan